


closer

by highfells



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and there isn't enough staci love out there, there are more parts to this i am just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfells/pseuds/highfells
Summary: Alice grinned, with her eyes fixated on him. “You’re telling me you’ve never thought about fucking in your patrol car?”





	closer

“Alice, you can’t be serious.” Staci laughed, clearly entertaining the idea. She met his question with a coy smile – inviting and tempting him. “We have to work.” 

“Yeah, there’s just so much happening right now. God forbid we miss a teenager shoplifting at the Quick Stop.”  

“I mean, technically that does fall under your jurisdiction, Rook.” Staci teased, with a playful and flirty tone.  

“Oh, shut it.” Alice grinned, with her eyes fixated on him. “You’re telling me you’ve never thought about fucking in your patrol car?” 

“What happened to keeping this out of work hours?”  

“Well, who’s gonna find out?” Alice leaned towards Staci, shifting in the passenger seat while giving him her best pout. “It sure would make the night shift go by a little quicker.” 

Staci brought his hand up to Alice’s face, running his thumb along her cheek. They’d only been seeing each other for a month or so, mostly late-night visits – with a no sleepover rule, on Alice's end. And with work picking up they didn’t have as much alone time together as they’d wanted and the tension had been rising since their last encounter. “We should make it quick...” 

“Oh, Stace, you sure know how to get me going.” Alice quipped as she reached over and worked at his belt buckle as he pulled out of the convenience store parking lot. “How about a little help?” She pulled at the waist band of his jeans as he shuffled up off the seat, keeping his attention on the road.  

Alice leaned over the center console and started teasing the tip of his cock with like kisses and flicks of her tongue. Staci let out a low groan as his grip tightened on the steering wheel as she took more of him in her mouth, pressing her tongue firmly against his shaft and slowly moving it up and down. She tightened her lips around him and took in as much of him as she could and held him there for a moment, pausing to pull her hair out of her face before working at him again.  

“Jesus Alice, I’m gonna drive this car off the fucking road.” 

Alice giggled with his cock in her mouth, the vibration causing Staci let out a moan as he pulled over on to a secluded back road somewhere in Holland Valley. He tangled his fingers in her wavy hair, whispering words of encouragement between moans as Alice swirled her tongue over the tip.  

“That feels _so fucking good_.” He sighed heavily as Alice kept working at him with her mouth. “Come here...” Staci guided her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Her lips felt hot against his. She nipped at his lip and his tongue tasted sweet as it brushed against hers. “Take off your pants.” 

Alice smiled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her lips and cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked wild. Staci patiently palmed himself and reclined his seat, waiting for her to undress. She quickly undid her boots, kicking them off and worked her pants to the floor of the patrol car.  

“Get over here.” Staci smiled as helped Alice over the center console. She positioned her knees on either side of his waist, kissing him and holding tight onto his shoulders while grinding herself into him, moving her hips in circles causing Staci’s cock to twitch against her. “You’re so fucking pretty.” Staci pushed her panties to the side and grazed the pad of his thumb across her clit, with his other hand firmly gripping her ass.  

Alice licked the palm of her hand and started stroking his shaft, guiding him to her entrance. She slowly started to sink herself down on to him while Staci gripped her waist as he buried himself inside her. Alice ran her fingers through his hair as she started rocking her hips, letting out a gasp as he bottomed out inside of her. Alice’s breath hitched in her throat as his hands ran up the back of her shirt.  

A sensation started pooling in her abdomen as the rocking turned into impassioned thrusts and needy pushing and pulling. The feeling rose to her throat as she continued to grind hard against him, chasing her climax. Staci’s pulled at the buttons of her uniform, pushing the fabric out of the way and over her shoulder. He tugged at her thin lacey bra as his lips and stubble brushed against her newly exposed skin. Alice kept her fingers tangled in Staci’s dark, thick hair as he sucked and nipped at her breast.  

“Touch yourself for me.” Staci rasped as he pulled back, eyeing her up as she rode him. She brought her hand down and started rubbing slow circles over her clit, keeping eye contact as she bit down on her lower lip, stifling a moan. She was soaked and beyond aroused as his cock brushed against her walls – Bringing her closer and closer to the edge. “ _You’re so good to me, Alice_.” 

Staci pulled her in for another kiss as she noticed headlights coming into view down the road. She smiled against his lips and let out a breathless chuckle as they slowly approached. 

“What?” Staci pulled away as they continued fucking – Both getting closer and closer to the finish line. 

“A car.” She laughed. “A fucking car is coming.” 

“What?!” He stopped for a moment and turned his focus to the approaching head lights.  

“Don’t stop, please – Please don’t stop...” She kept pushing and grinding harder and with more urgency than before. “I’m gonna cum...” The thrill of getting caught drove her to her orgasm. Her walls spasmed around Staci’s cock as sensation coiled and tightened in her core. “ _Fuck_...” 

“Alice, Jesus Christ.” He choked as Alice teetered over the edge of climax, the glow of the head lights brightening up her beautiful and twisted features as she cried out in a state of euphoria. Staci hastily pulled the handle on the side of the seat, reclining it fully and pulling Alice down with him in one quick movement. “If we get fucking caught –” He held her there as she worked through her climax, hiding her the best he could in his arms and behind the door panel as the car drove by. They paused for a moment in silence before Alice erupted in hysterics. 

“Do you realize how much shit we would get for this??” Staci tried his best to hold back a smile, ultimately failing as Alice laughed harder and louder. 

“Oh, but the look on your face!” She howled as she sat back up and the car disappeared into the distance. Staci was still buried in her – nearing orgasm himself before the panic of getting caught _fucking_ in his patrol car kicked in. But that melted away as she pulled herself in for a kiss, still grinning as her lips pressed against his and her hands cupped his cheeks. Staci savored these moments with her as they were few and far between – He wanted nothing more than for her to be his, unabashedly and completely _his_.  

“You think that’s pretty funny, huh?” He teased with a smug tone as he thrusted into her again, holding her firmly in place. Alice gasped as Staci picked up the pace, pushing harder and faster than before. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she held on to him, her other hand holding the door as she tried to keep herself steady on top of him. He was close and Alice rode hard against him – chasing the feeling of her last orgasm and dissolving into pleasure.  

Staci cursed under his breath as he worked through his own climax. She slowed down her pace and rolled her hips in slow circles as he spilled out inside of her, letting out encouraging moans holding him close. She stayed there for a moment as he came down, holding him inside of her while she ran her fingers through his hair and peppered a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his lips.  

She worked her way back over to the passenger seat, stretching her legs out before reaching for her pants. She hadn’t noticed how cramped they were while they were jammed on either side of Staci’s hips. 

“You know, we could do this more often if you’d just come spend a night with me once and a while.” Staci murmured as he tucked his uniform into his jeans. He’d asked a few times, but was always met with excuses.  

“Officer Pratt?” The radio nearly made him jump as he straightened out his uniform. Alice held her hand over her mouth, doing her best to stifle a laugh as he picked up the call.  

“Uh, yup?” He answered back as he pointed at Alice, shaking his head and trying to hold back from laughing himself. 

“We’ve got a noise complaint in the Henbane – Sharky Boshaw’s. You guys got it?”  

Staci rolled his eyes as he responded with a quick 10-4 and hung the radio on the dash. Once Alice finished adjusting herself and pulling back her wild and wavy locks, she put her hand on Staci’s as he drove back onto the main road.  

“I’ll come stay with you soon, okay? I promise.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will end up being a multi-chapter project. It might be a bit chaotic and out of order but inspiration hit and I decided this needed to happen. :-) hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
